RPlog:Lady Troubles
Starport - Ord Mantell Four tall spires rise high above the starport's landing pads, denoting the four major sections of New Alderaan's starport. Each spire holds a control and radar tower, and is surrounded at its base with civilian-grade air defense weaponry and tractor beam controls for the larger vessels. Each spire operates a different section of the port, for ships ranging in size from capital scale vessels and bulk freighters to starfighters and light freighters. Each section is designed to handle the inflow of each size-grid. Situated between the four spires is a central terminal and concourse, where civilians can orchestrate travel plans and ship crews can coordinate business. Three maglev lines snake into the central terminal, providing ample travel options for those wishing to head into the city. Below it all is a subterranean facility for repair work, refueling, and cargo manifestation. The sky is clear, with a gentle breeze blowing. A wispy, pinkish cloud occasionally appears overhead. - - The main Star Port in New Alderaan on Ord Mantell is bustling with the quiet activity of a few newly arrived ships. Humans and other sentient species go about their business, loading and unloading, checking in, discussing the state of the galaxy. It's just another day on the planet. And it's just another day of waiting for Kieran Felswoop. It wouldn't be hard to find the young man, considering he comes to the Star Port every day about this same time to expectantly wait for a certain ship to arrive. Perched atop a stack of metal crates, the young man juggles an apple back and forth between his hands, brow furrowed with mild annoyance. As ever, Kieran's fur-covered companion Zax rests on one of the boy's shoulders watching the piece of fruit with intent little eyes. But there's another animal that has found its way into his company, a slim feline creature that calls the Star Port home. "I'm beginning to think she's not coming to get us, Zax," Kieran mutters. He catches the apple in his left hand and brings it up to take a bite out of it, breaking off a piece to offer the rodent. The cat's emerald-hued eyes watch the rodent, its tail flicking. Kieran doesn't look down at the cat, but reaches over a hand to rest on its head as if to soothe, like he anticipated that it might like Zax for a snack. The distinctive sound of a speeder-bike reverberates through the star port. Ti'Ilandria borrowed it from someone she knows on Solo Base and will be needing to get it back shortly, but for now, that isn't worrying the woman. Steering and weaving her way through the star port, Ti'Ilandria makes her way towards a YT-2000 but stops short upon catching sight of Kieran and his little friend, or is that friends? Glancing around, the woman finds a spot to park the speeder, locking it down lest an errant Jawa or Ewok decide to play with the controls, and makes her way over to the face she knows. Dressed more of a day in the back-country, and her boots covered in dust, Ti reaches out to try and ruffle Kieran's hair. "Hey, Kid. What's up?" she asks, her hazel eyes darting towards the ships around that are coming and going, a force of habit that she actually enjoys. "So, who's the new friend?" she asks, nodding to the cat, before shifting her backpack and rummaging into it before pulling out some dried berries. "Zax want any of this?" Somewhere farther along from where Kieran sits a building containing a small clinic that's used whenever there's an accident and someone gets hurt at the Spaceport. Suddenly a group of four medics rush from the door and head towards the entrance of the Starport then veer to a landing pad where sits a fairly old but apparently undamaged Corellian YT-1300 freighter. It's positioned with it's engines facing the entrance and an astromech droid can barely be seen working on the ship. The medics rush up the lowered boarding ramp and disappear inside. (Jamta) Berries. Apple. Berries. Apple... Zax rises up on his hind legs, little nose twitching and whiskers quivering as he decides the berries are much more appealing. With a deft little leap the squirrel-like rodent leaps from Kieran's shoulder to land upon Ti'Ilandria's arm where he can more easily reach the berries and, of course, proceed to stuff them into his cheeks. "Hey Ti," Kieran says with his signature lop-sided smile. With a lift of his recently vacated shoulder, he says, "Same poodoo, different day." The cat receives scratches between its ears, resulting in quiet rumblings of a purr. "Dunno, but she's helping me keep watch for Aunt Sevanna and The Catalyst. Nice bike." The activity of medics doesn't go unnoticed and Kieran's eyebrows climb, "Wonder what that's all about..." If nothing else it's another distraction from this futile waiting. A blink is given as Zax leaps from Kieran to herself. "Uh... er... hello?" she offers to the little creature, opening her hand so the rodent can eat his fill of what is in her hand. "You are a cutie though, aren't you," she asks, before glancing back to Kieran. Shifting slowly, Ti tries to reach out with her free hand and slug the young man playfully in the shoulder. "Hey. Bah, it's not poodoo, it's plant fertilizer... or something like that," she offers with a lop-sided grin. "Nice cat. Wonder if he, she, it, purple, belongs to any of the ships around," notes the woman, before looking back to the bike. "Borrowed it. Ain't mine. Wouldn't MIND a swoop. Thinkin' of joinin' the circuit, couldn't work it out for the fete here. Maybe next month." Hazel eyes glance around again, and the woman frowns just faintly. "Still no Aunt Sevenna, huh?" she asks softly, before her gaze falls upon the Violet Sky. "Well, ya' know, you can come to Rax and I any time ifn ya' need something, okay?" Then the hubbub occurs and Ti's attention is momentarily diverted towards the medical emergency. "Wanna see what it is?" she asks. "And ifn they need help?" A few moments after the medics enter the ship, a woman rushes out down the boarding ramp carrying some luggage and rushes towards a public shuttle that had recently arrived. A few moments after that the medics appear with frightened looks on their faces and they make their way back to the clinic rather hurriedly. Kieran laughs a little as he's slugged, not avoiding the blow. He takes another bite from his apple and nods. "Don't let that little furball fool you," he says, shaking his head as Zax returns -- cheeks puffed out from being stuffed with berries -- and dives into a pocket in the boy's jacket. "...you'd better not stain this jacket, bub. Still, it's a nice bike. I could see you in a swoop for sure, and I'd be rooting for you." "No, still nothing from her. But I'm getting itchy feet. I like this place with the nice gardens and everything, but I've spent most of my life in space... not much time staying put on one planet." He pushes off of the crates, disturbing the cat. Said cat scampers off on its way with a parting meow. "She," the boy says of the cat, "And yeah, probably belongs to someone around here." He nods towards the ship and the hastily retreating medics, "Uh, I'd say yes. Definitely worth checking out." Without waiting for Ti, Kieran is already heading in the direction of the ship, tossing what's left of his apple in a receptacle on the way. "I'll tell 'im you said so," notes Ti as she watches Kieran a moment, listening to him, before she offers a nod. "She'll be back," notes the woman, pointing to the Violet again. "That's Raxis and Mine. Or leave a message on base. Ya' know how to do that," she offers with a gentle smile as Zax leaves her arm to return to Kieran. When the young man is off to the races to see what is going on at the YT-1300, Ti moves after him, and a slower gait, her hazel eyes flicking this way and that, carefully looking over the medical personnel, trying to see what equipment they have, or don't have with them, before looking back to the ship as they approach, whistling a greeting to the astromech as she does so - along with an offer of assistance. The medics carry basic standard equipment as they pass through the door. The astromech on top of the 1300 twists it's dome at the sound and rolls over to the edge and peers down. Upon seeing who it is that did the whistling the astromech offers a cheerful whistle in greeting then a curious whistle as to what Ti is talking about, oblivious to what transpired inside the ship. Then an excited beep that can be translated as a very rude curse as the droid disappears from view. Kate rolls to the egress hatch and descends on the lift to enter the ship. Kieran speaks binary too and grins over his shoulder at Ti, "Fiesty little droid." But he's trotting up the ramp of the ship. Pausing at the entrance further in, the young man calls out. "Hello? Everyone okay in here? We saw medical come through..." And leave looking frightened. He glances back at Ti, "What frightens medics? And what was up with the lady that rushed off?" As Kate wheels through the circular corridor she hears the call and beeps a response. She pauses in the open hatch to the lounge and looks in and sees Jamta sitting on the deck up against the long curved couch that's been built against the hull's bulkheads. She beeps again She rolls into the lounge after that beeping worried tones at Jamta. Upon seeing the droid, and what droid it is, Ti's eyes widen faintly, and the woman lets out a low string of curses in Huttese before she is short on the heels of Kieran. "Corellia?! CorSec? YO! FLIGHT OFFICER KISAC, GET YOUR BLASTED BUTT FRONT AND CENTER!" bellows the woman as she draws herself up as best she can to be as presentable as an actual officer of the Fleet. "You're setting a bad example for me," Kieran says, of the Huttese curses. Not that he hasn't used a fair share of those same curses himself a time or two. The directions from the little droid have Kieran darting into the ship and dodging through on his way to the location indicated. When no Officer Kisac as named appears, Kieran frowns. "Something doesn't seem right..." he mutters even before reaching the lounge. Hazel eyes narrow, and Ti glances around. "Know your way around a YT-1300?" she asks the young man. "Don't touch any controls," she also says. "KATE!" she then calls out. "Where are you? And where's Jamta at?" she asks, heading into the ship proper, her hand reaching not for her blaster, but for the sword at her side, her right hand resting on the hilt of the vibroblade. Reaching out with her left, Ti tries to push herself in front of Kieran, protectively as she glances down one end of the corridor then the other as she enters the ship, frowning as she does so. "You know, Jamta, I REALLY don't need this right now..." she murmurs. The hatch to the lounge is permanently open to make access easier. Filling the space between the boarding ramp corridor and the cockpit corridor makes this a relatively roomy compartment. Along the starboard wall is a comfortable looking couch facing a holo emitter used to display holovids or whatever else suits the Captain's fancy. Near the back of the compartment, towards the front of the ship is a small area reserved for the holochess table with chairs and the very back contains a very small galley that's used for meals. Jamta is sitting on the deck leaning up against the couch along the hull. His DL-18 blaster lies on the deck between him and the inner wall. A rack containing some bottles of liquor in the back of the Lounge by the bar has most of the bottles broken and the contents dripping down and puddling on the floor. Jamta himself seems out of it and all his muscles still twitch uncontrollably. Kate beeps loudly and constantly "It's what my Aunt flies," Kieran says to Ti. Though his expression sours slightly when she tells him not to touch anything. "The layout is somewhat familiar," he says with more than a hint of sarcasm. As Ti'Ilandria goes for a weapon, Kieran pulls his blaster from his side, fingering it. "Hey..." Kieran mutters in protest as the woman moves in front of him protectively. His blue eyes flash a little bit, but instead of making a comment, he just grits his teeth. He'll just watch her back then. And as if it was his idea in the first place, the young man glances both ways down the corridor. Kieran blinks, some of his bravado faltering when he sees the stunned man twitching on the floor. It doesn't look like there's anyone else around however, so Kieran lowers his weapon without holstering it. "And the medics just left him?" Kieran asks, "Niiiice." "Stunned?" asks Ty, peering at the R3 unit, before letting her hand fall from the sword and dropping the one blocking Kieran's path. Then the woman is moving forward more slowly. "Jamta?" she asks, blinking a bit, before moving towards the man and kneeling, looking him over. "Kate, water? Can you get a bottle of water?" she asks. Kate whistles sadly and twirls her dome around to look. Then rolls off to the front of the ship and manages to find a bottle of water. Then rolls back to Ti. Jamta waves both Ti and the bottle away. "I..... fine." He coughs and brings a jerky hand up to his face and rubs it, smoothing away some of the twitchiness. "I'm fine, really. It's almossss gone." Kieran hostlers his weapon at last, moving in behind Ti. The youth kneels down next to her and the fellow recovering from a stun. "What happened? Aside from the obvious?" he asks, glancing towards the busted bottles of booze. "On the bright side, at least it was a stun and you lived to tell the tale." So says the young man who is acting like he has every right to be here with Ti and sticking his nose into things that he has no authority to get involved in. Taking the bottle of water, Ti considers drinking it herself, but in the end, teasing Jamta doesn't seem like a good idea. Opening it she holds it out to the man. "Come on, drink some," she notes. "You'll be fine in time, but have some to make the rest of us feel better. Jamta, Kieran. Kieran, this is Jamta." Then she purses her lips and finds a place to sit down. "So, you gonna tell me what happened? Or do I have to make things up?" Jamta looks up at this kid, his eyes stare and a bit of recognition shows in his eyes. "None of your karking business, kid." His voice a tad to harsh, but it's more at himself that than at this kid. Then his eyes shift to Ti and does take the water, more out of a desire not to be pestered about it than actual need. "I'll tell you later." His eyes shift briefly to the kid then back to Ti, his eyes have a look that says don't push it. Then he looks around and his eyes fall upon the dripping liquor rack. "Ah, bloody Sith in a black hole. I spent a couple hundred credit on that collection!" He sighs and finally takes a drink of the water. Kieran snorts and pushes up to his feet. "Well, excuse me," he says, drawing out the second word in such a way that can only come off as obnoxious. He folds his arms over his chest and backs up to lean against a bulkhead. "I'm fine with making up something. I'm guessing it has something to do with the woman we saw hurrying out of here for a transport with her bags." Kieran's lips curve up slightly, "Where'd she aim the stun?" "Only a couple hundred? Really, Jamta, you needed a better collection anyway," notes Ti, before glancing around. Then she shifts and reaches out to smack Jamta very lightly in the back of the head. "Be nice to Kieran," she warns him, before looking to Kate. "Where's the galley or med bay. I think someone is in the need of some pain blockers," she notes, hazel eyes darting to Jamta's head, then looking to Kieran. "Not the head, likely. Not much in there to do damage to," she drawls, before looking around. "He said something to piss her off. Jamta may be a lot of talk, but that's all it is, talk. He's a gentleman under the Corellian exterior." Jamta looks back at the kid. "At me." He sighs and it looks like he's not going to get away without an explanation. "Look kid. No offense, but I don't know you, and quite frankly don't know if you can be trusted." He then glances at Ti, surprised a bit at the offhanded compliment. "I was hoping to hook up with her, but I did something, don't know what that set her off. I tried to grab her to talk to her. But then she started to, to, have a panic attack or something. So I laid her on the floor, called the medics. As they showed up, she recovered then /really/ started to freak out. She went to draw what I assume was a weapon, I drew and fired a stun shot at her. Missed, then she fired and missed. I fired and hit her, but it had no effect then she fired and zapped me. After that I don't remember much till Kate showed up, followed by you two." He sighs and takes a drink of the water then looks at the kid. "If you repeat any of this, to anyone, kid. I'll track you down and lock you up for a good long while." His eyes are cold and his face dead serious. "He doesn't have to be nice to me," Kieran says with an impish grin. He seems pretty comfortable leaning as he is against the bulkhead. "But you can hit him again anyway. You know, kick a guy when he's down and all that." The young man nods towards the dripping bottles. "Who needs a pain blocker, he could do just as well not letting what's left in the broken ones go to waste?" Kieran winks and pushes away from the wall, "If he's a gentleman, I'm a Jedi." He shrugs his shoulders, his expression impassive at the threat of being locked up. "Who'm I going to tell? Besides spreading rumors in Cantina's about the guy that tried to get lucky and wound up stunned by his lady friend instead." Kieran backs up towards the hatch, smiling, his curiosity satisfied. "Not that I would, but I'm sure it'd earn a few laughs. Well, okay, yeah, I probably would... without naming names. Bad luck for you, fella. No girl. Broken booze. Wounded pride. And soon to be a mockery in Cantina's all over the galaxy." He's almost to the hatch, and glances at Ti, "You have interesting friends." "Kieran," groans Ti after the young man, grabbing the water bottle from Jamta to throw it at the brat. "Behave! I'm introducing you to people and you go around insulting them, and ... kickin' 'em when they are down." There is a pause, and Ti arches an eyebrow upwards. "Though, if this HAD happened to Raxis, you'd be the first at the bar sharin' the story," she notes to Jamta. Lips twist into a thin line, then Ti points at the younger of the men. "No names. You mention a name, I will find you, and I will tell Jessalyn you offered to babysit both Kiri and Sabine ... FOR FREE!" she hisses in a threat. "And she'll take me up on that offer," warns the woman, before looking at Jamta and finding a place to settle down into a seated position next to him, falling silent. Jamta's blue eyes freeze over in a look of pure anger. "You better keep an eye over your shoulder, kid. The galaxy isn't as big a place as one might think." A simmering rage tints Jamta's tone as he speaks. "Some day, somewhere. When you least expect it, I'll be there. And it won't be a pleasant visit." Then Ti makes her comment about Raxis and he can't help a small grin. "That would be under very different circumstances." The anger still tinges his voice, but not as much as previously. Kieran seems even more amused by Jamta's threats, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. That the guy appears to be taking him seriously just has him even more amused. "It's big enough." Of course, Ti'Ilandria's threat takes some of the wind out of his sails. One can just see the gleeful mischief withering a little and the brightness fades. His cheerful smirk fades right along with it as he looks at Ti, "...you wouldn't dare..." Beat. "...no, no, you would." He swallows and rakes his hands through his hair, stopping to lean in the doorway. "I was only joking anyway. Geeze, man, don't get your binders in a crunch." He waves a hand, flippantly saying, "I'm glad you're okay and it was nothing more serious than a lover's quarrel or whatever. Ti, I'm heading out... got more important stuff to do than give your friends a hard time." He turns around on a heel and ducks out of the hatch, unless someone tries to stop him. Smiling sweetly, and sisterly, after Kieran, Ti lifts her hand to wave. "Be safe, Kieran," she offers the young man. "I bet you do got more important things to do. See ya' both," she nods. "Take care of the cat, as well. Let me know what you decide to name her," is offered at Kieran's parting. Then Ti looks at Jamta with an arching eyebrow upwards. "He's a good kid. Leave him be," she says gently, before looking up at the damage done to the liquor and she hmmms. "The Wheel has a good selection, but honestly, I know this shop just off main street, or Thyferra, believe it or not. Despite the horrid smell of bacta." Jamta flicks his eyes back to the kid. "You don't need to go, kid. I'm just angry with myself." He sighs and tries to stand up but his legs still twitch and he collapses back onto the floor. "It's ok, Ti. I'll replace 'em eventually." Instead of getting up this time he just lifts himself onto the couch and lies back, sinking a bit into the comfortableness of it. There's plenty of room, as it can seat like 20 beings side by side comfortably and maybe 30 uncomfortably. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure!" Kieran calls over his shoulder as he heads off down the hallway. Whatever else is to be spoken of between the two adults is left to be between them, because the youth is already heading out. Like he said... he's got things to do. Category:Logs